Se reconstruire après la guerre
by DifferentLoverisnotasinn
Summary: Drago a été libéré d'Azkaban, et il décide de reprendre ses études à Poudlard. Hermione, elle, a décidée de passer ses ASPICS pour pouvoir entrer en médicomagie à l'Institut Supérieur de Magie. Ils se retrouveront à Poudlard Entre amitiés, amoures, alliances et disputes, l'année risque d'être chargée. Drago arrivera t-il à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Drago venait de sortir de prison, où il avait purgé une peine minimale de six mois. Il fut l'un des seuls Mangemorts dont la peine avait été aussi légère. En contrepartie, il avait dû s'engager à reprendre des études. Lors de son séjour à Azkaban, il avait eu tout le temps de se pencher sur la question ainsi que de s'interroger sur sa poursuite d'études. Contrairement à certains de ses camardes, il avait eu la chance de faire sa septième et dernière année au collège de sorcellerie de (Poudlard. Il se demanda tout de même s'il ne devait pas la refaire. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir d'apprendre ses leçons dans un climat tel que celui qui avait régné avant la bataille finale aussi bien chez lui, au manoir qu'à l'école.

Il se dit qu'il allait passer au ministère de la Magie pour en parler à quelqu'un de confiance puis il se rappela qui il était: un paria mis au banc de la société, une personne qui avait collaborer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses minces espoirs s'envolèrent, alors en fumée. Qui voudrait aider une personne telle que lui ?

Puis, comme dans un souvenir lointain, il se souvint d'une parole de Dumbledore : « A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent . »Il rit jaune et se demanda : *Pourquoi la voix du vieux fou me revient -t-elle. Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?* Mais méritait-t-il réellement cette aide ? Qui voudrait lui tendre la main ? Il décida tout de même d'aller à Poudlard et de demander l'aide dont il avait besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : L'aide apportée .

Après avoir tergiversé un bon moment, il s'était décidé à tenter sa chance. Il avait alors transplanné à Pré-au-Lard puis avait pris le chemin de l'école. Arrivé à l'entrée du château qui avait été reconstruit par des volontaires lors du séjour du jeune homme en prison, il fut étonné de ne voir personne. Comme muent par une volonté propre, ses jambes le portèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse .

Hagrid préparait du thé lorsqu'il vit arriver Malfoy. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il savait qu'il avait été emprisonné mais ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer. Puis il remarqua que le jeune blond avait perdu de sa superbe. Alors, il se dit que le jeune qui attendait que la porte s'ouvre avait peut-être changé. Il alla donc ouvrir la porte et salua Drago.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » L'ancien **S** erpentard fut surpris du ton qu'avait emprunté l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il enchaîna alors en lui demandant si le professeur Mcgonagall pouvait le recevoir, car il aimerait avoir quelques conseils. En entendant ça, Hagrid se demanda si les intentions de l'héritier des Malfoy étaient honorables. Ce dernier avait dû anticiper le questionnement de son ancien professeur et lui répondit : « J'aimerais entamer les études que je veux absolument entamer. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je reprenne certaines matières ».

Hagrid ne douta pas un seul instant de la parole du jeune homme. Il l'emmena alors jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Il frappa. Lorsqu'il reçut l'ordre d'entrer, Drago se tenait à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Minerva

-Hagrid. »

Lorsque l'ancienne directrice des Gryffondor avait vu qui se tenait aux côtés du garde -chasse elle avait blêmit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je viens seulement vous voir, puisque cette personne -il désigna Drago d'un signe de tête- aimerait des conseils. Je vous laisse. »

Puis il se retira en essayant d'être aussi discret que pouvait **l'** être un demi-géant.

Une fois qu' Hagrid eut quitté le bureau directorial, Minerva dit à son invité : « Prenez une chaise et dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici »

Alors, Drago raconta ce qui l' avait amené jusque-là

« J'ai été jugé par le Magenmagot et j'ai écopé de six mois de prison en raison du fait que j'ai tout de même aidé dans la seconde guerre. Ils m'ont aussi demandé qu'en sortant de prison, je recherche un travail ou bien que je reprenne mes études. Or pour les études que j'envisage de suivre, il me faut un O en potion, en herbologie et en défense contre les forces du mal. Et comme l'an dernier le climat qui régnait chez moi et ici n'était pas propice aux études j'aimerais savoir si je peux refaire ma septième année s'il vous plaît

Lors du monologue de Drago, Minerva remarqua que son ancien élève avait évolué alors elle lui demanda pourquoi il était venu la voir, elle en particulier

Le garçon en face d'elle baissa les yeux et se mit à tripoter ses mains.

« Vous me promettez que vous ne me rigolerez pas au nez lorsque je vous le dirait ?

-Je vous le promet Monsieur Malfoy.

-Et bien parce qu'une des phrases de Dumbledore m'est revenue en tête . Vous vous doutez bien laquelle c'est. »

En entendant son nom, le personnage qui était assis dans le tableau derrière le bureau directorial s'éveilla.

« Je me doutais bien que tu viendrai, Drago. Et tu as bien fait. »

En entendant cette voix, le Serpentard sursauta.

« Minerva êtes-vous prête à accorder à ce jeune homme une seconde chance ? A ce qu'il reparte du bon pied dans la vie ? »

Et la femme fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire oui.

« J'accepte que vous reveniez parmi nous Monsieur Malfoy. »

Elle lui tendit alors la main qu'il prit, et la serra.

Comme quoi, il fallait oser demander. Il remercia la vieille femme . Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix et s'en félicita.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago passa le reste de ses journées à visiter le Londres moldu. Il alla se promener à St James Park. Il espérait qu'il se réveillerait dans les bras de Narcissa. Sa mère était la principale raison qui le poussait à reprendre ses études. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il souhaitait devenir médicomage pour pouvoir réparer le mal qu'il avait causé durant la guerre. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour expier ses fautes même s'il savait qu'il avait du chemin à parcourir pour oublier la personne qu'il avait été durant ces dernières années. Tout ça avait été l'œuvre d'une seule et unique personne : son géniteur. Ce dernier l'avait obligé, durant son enfance, à penser et agir comme le fils de Mangemort qu'il était. Ce Mangemort qu'il haïssait tant depuis la mort du directeur de personne pour qui il avait le plus de respect était sa mère. Elle avait essayé de le protéger autant qu'elle pouvait. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle restait avec cet homme car il était égocentrique à un point inimaginable. C'était son père qui l'avait forcé à devenir un Mangemort, alors que lui n'aspirait qu'à une vie paisible loin de tout ça. Parfois, il en voulait à sa mère de ne pas s'être enfuit avec lui pour refaire sa vie autre part. Il voyait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux. Arrivé à l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait entendu son père lui dire d'essayer de devenir ami avec Harry Potter simplement pour l'attirer du côté du Mal. Il n l'avait proposé que pour ne pas froisser son père, mais Harry l'avait impressionné.  
Quelques années plus tard, il avait demandé à sa mère, lors d'une soirée où son père était parti rejoindre ses « amis », qui était Sirius Black. Elle lui avait expliqué qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait : Il avait fugué pour trouver refuge chez son meilleur ami James Potter. Qu'est-ce que lui, Drago, aurait aimé faire ça! Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il n'avait pas d'amis. Enfin si, mais les siens étaient tous en prison.

En ayant marre de ses sombres pensées, il se dit qu'il allait retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour manger une glace chez Fortarôme. Il fit la queue et devant lui, de dos, se trouvait une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens.  
« Granger ? C'est bien toi ? » tenta-t-il.  
La jeune femme qui avait entendu son nom, se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago Malfoy.  
« Oh bonjour Malfoy. Depuis quand tu parles aux Sang de bourbe? »  
Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Alors sans hésiter il lui tendit son mouchoir. Il se doutait qu'elle pleurait à cause de Weasmoche.  
« Tu peux le garder j'en ai d'autres. Il lui tendit et elle prit le mouchoir. Leurs doigts se touchèrent juste un instant, mais elle sentit comme un courant électrique passer entre eux.  
-Merci. » En disant ça, elle rougit et il put voir qu'elle fuyait son regard.

Ils furent interrompu par Fortarôme qui leur demandait ce qu'ils voulaient comme glace. Ils choisirent chacun leurs glaces puis partirent de leurs côtés.

Ce chapitre est tout petit, je je vous poste les,4,5,6 dans la foulée


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : « Discussion au soleil et vérité»  
Il repartit chez lui tout en se demandant ce que le roux avait pu faire à Hermione pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Puis, il se rappela que durant leurs années à Poudlard, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler pour une broutille. Il passa devant un parc, et là il vit Hermione, seule. Elle mangeait sa glace. Il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Elle l'avait vu, évidemment. Elle lui demanda : « Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis Malfoy »  
Ce fut lui, à ce moment qu rougit.  
« -Non, du tout. Je passais par là et je t'ai vu manger ta glace. Seule. C'est pas marrant de manger seule. D'habitude, tu es toujours entourée de tes deux acolytes : St Potter et Weasmoche. Euh pardon, je veux dire Weasley »  
A l'évocation du nom de Ron, Hermione commença à pleurer.  
« S'il te plaît, évites de me parler de lui. Il m'a fait bien assez de mal comme ça.  
-Et St Potter, où est il ?  
-Au travail, il est Auror maintenant. Tu peux me parler d'Harry autant que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de Ronald une seule fois. Qu'il aille se faire voir celui là !  
Elle s'essuya les yeux avec sa main.  
-Pourquoi es-tu là Malfoy ? Euh Drago, pardon  
-Avec toi ? »  
Il eut envie de lui crier : parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime depuis un moment, et que je voudrai qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose ensemble, mais il se retint de le dire.  
Alors, il lui dit simplement : J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, en dehors de celle d'Harry, tu peux me parler. Je sais que je t'en ai fais baver pendant notre scolarité et je m'en veux. Affreusement. »  
Il prit une grande respiration et lui dit : « Durant tous ces mois où j'ai été emprisonné, j'ai eu le temps de ressasser tout ce que j'avais fait lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de Voldemort et de son gang. J'ai vu toutes les actions que j'ai menées sous un jour nouveau. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. De t'avoir fait souffrir, toi et tant d'autres, alors que vous ne le méritiez absolument pas ! » Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot. Hermione avait inconsciemment pris sa main dans la sienne et lui caressait la main avec tendresse. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme s'il revivait tout ça. Il les ouvrit et tourna ses prunelles bleues grises vers elle tout en laissant sa main dans la sienne.. Elle y vit de la détresse. Il accrocha ses yeux à ceux marrons de la jeune femme. Elle, était pendue à ses lèvres. Comme hypnotisée par son récit. Il continua à lui raconter son histoire. « J'ai été libéré pour bonne conduite. J'avais mûrement réfléchi à ce que je ferai lorsque je sortirai de prison. Tu sais, j'ai eu tout le temps pour ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de retourner à Poudlard. J'ai vu le professeur Mcgonagall et elle m'accepte en tant qu 'élève. J'ai décidé de briser tous les liens qui me rattachent au passé et à ce que j'ai pu faire de mal. Alors, j'ai fait comme ma mère. J'ai changé de nom. Je ne m'appelle plus Malfoy, mais Black. C'est aussi elle qui m'a poussé à changer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle est honte de moi. Déjà qu' avoir fait de la prison, c'est assez dégradant pour une personne. Alors je n'imagine même pas pour une mère de savoir que son fils a fait de la prison. Même si je l'ai amplement mérité.  
-Non Drago, ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »  
Il releva la tête et lui demanda pourquoi.  
« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Ton père t'a forcé à entrer dans ce gang. Est-ce que, si toi, tu avais pu choisir, y serais tu aller de ton plein gré ? Non je ne crois pas. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Tu n'aies juste pas né du bon côté de la barrière, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Ton père t'as éduqué à penser comme un Mangemort que tu n'étais pas. Toi, tu t'es sûrement dit que vu que c'était ton père qui te disait ça, il avait sûrement raison. Alors que non. Quand on est petit, on es malléable à merci. Il y a des adultes qui le sont aussi. Mais les enfants sont plus facile à convaincre car ils n'ont pas conscience du bien et du mal.  
-Merci Hermione de m'avoir écouter sans me juger. Comme je te l'ai dis, je t'ai fais souffrir et je m'en veux. Mais ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui fait est fait. Maintenant je vais de l'avant.  
Tout en disant ça, ils s'étaient tous les deux levés.  
Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la main.  
«Enchanté de vous connaître.  
-Pareillement  
-Comment vous appelez vous ?  
-Hermione Granger et vous ?  
-Drago Black.  
-Enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur Black.  
-Moi de même Mademoiselle Granger  
-Tu vois Drago, tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes lui dit Hermione  
-Quels réflexes ?  
-Ceux d'être aussi pompeux »  
En voyant sa tête, elle partit d'un rire libérateur. Et il la suivit. Ce fut la meilleure crise de fou rire qu'il n'ait jamais eu.  
Puis ils se dirent au revoir. Ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain dans le Poudlard Express.  
Hermione se demanda, s'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Harry. Drago, lui savait, qu'une fois arrivé au Chaudron baveur, il enverrait, Neige, sa chouette porter une missive à sa mère.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :  
Le soir de sa réconciliation avec Drago, Hermione profita du fait que Ginny soit partie dans la journée pour pouvoir parler avec Harry. Ce dernier était en train de lire lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.  
« Harry ?  
-Oui Mione ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-Évidemment que tu peux.  
-Voilà, j'ai vu Drago aujourd'hui et on a discuté ensemble. Il reprend sa scolarité à Poudlard demain. Comme moi. Et il m'a avoué des choses. Je pense qu'il me fait confiance, vu ce que c'était. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait du mal lors de notre scolarité, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire partie des Mangemorts.  
-Il m'a aussi fait des excuses. J'ai accepté car on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie. Et lui, comme moi n'avons pas eu vraiment le choix de faire ce que nous voulions. Lui, devait être fidèle à Voldemort sinon il savait qu'il pourrait mourir, et moi je savais qu'il fallait que je sauve le monde sorcier.  
-Et Ron ?  
-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Ce que je peux comprendre. Il reste mon meilleur ami après tout. Et je sais qu'il est heureux. Ça se voit.  
-Oui tu as raison. Je me fiche complètement de ce que cet être borné et stupide peut penser.  
Après la guerre, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de se donner une chance. Alors, ils étaient sortis ensemble. Or, durant l'été, alors qu'Hermione profitait de la côte méditerranéenne française et de la ville de Marseille avec ses parents, Ron l'avait trompée avec Parvati Patil. Une fois rentrée, la jeune brune, l'avait appris par une connaissance du Ministère qui avait vu Ron embrasser Parvati.

Elle se leva, et alla se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.  
Le lendemain, son réveil sonna à sept heures. Elle descendit en pyjama prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Harry.  
« Tu es bien matinale ce matin dis donc Miss !  
-C'est la reprise pour moi Harry.  
-Je sais, je te taquine.  
-Alors, ça fait quoi de reprendre le train pour Poudlard ?  
-Ca va me faire bizarre de ne plus être avec toi et l'autre idiot.  
-Mais il y aura Drago. Je suis sûr qu'il se sentira un peu seul. Il faut dire qu'il est le seul à être sorti. Je sais qu'il veut s'en sortir. » Il termina son bol de café, se leva et alla faire la bise à sa meilleure amie.  
« Ah au fait, tu veux que je t'accompagne à la gare ? Je ne commence qu'à 14h00 aujourd'hui.  
-Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît. Par contre, soit revenu pour 10h30 maxi, sinon je pars sans toi !  
-Oui Maman »  
Puis il fila se changer et partit courir.

Hermione se sentait apaisée lorsqu'Harry était près d'elle. Là dans cette grande maison, elle était toute seule. Alors pour s'occuper, elle fit la vaisselle, et alla prendre une douche pour se détendre. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa douche, elle mit longtemps à choisir ses vêtements. Finalement, elle choisit de mettre un jean noir cintré, avec une chemise verte claire et des converses blanches. Elle entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Elle termina de se maquiller, fit léviter ses bagages, ouvrit la porte et descendit. Harry sur les talons.  
«-Mais dis- moi Mione, c'est pour moi que tu t'es faite toute belle ?  
-Dis pas n'importe quoi Harry dit la jeune femme en rigolant.  
-Oh je sais pour qui c'est !  
-C'est si évident que ça ?  
-Pour moi oui.  
-Ah oui ? » En disant ces derniers mots, elle rougit fortement.  
« Ça se voit. Depuis hier soir, tes yeux brillent du même éclat que ceux de Ginny quand je l'attends à la sortie des matches. Allez viens, sinon tu vas louper ton train et tu ne pourras pas voir ton prince charmant.  
Ils transplanèrent tous les deux avec les valises et arrivèrent à la gare. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Drago... Et Narcissa. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Harry de voir la mère de l'ancien Mangemort avec les yeux tirés, et des rides. Puis il se souvint, qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : au procès de son fils lorsque le Magenmagot avait prononcé la sentence. Il s'était passé six mois depuis mais c'est comme si elle avait pris six ans.

Arrivés à la hauteur de Drago, Hermione s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec le Serpentard. Alors, ce fut Harry qui brisa la glace. Il s'avança vers le blond et lui tendit la main en signe de paix. Le jeune homme lui prit et la serra. Ce qui fit que la brune alla lui faire la bise. Il rosit lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche sur sa joue. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Narcissa.  
Puis, il fut l'heure de monter dans le train arriva. Hermione s'attarda sur le quai et serra Harry dans ses bras. Elle glissa à l'oreille du Survivant « Tu vas me manquer » puis elle fila dans le train.  
Une fois dans le couloir, Drago et elle, cherchèrent un compartiment libre. La machine à vapeur s'ébranla et le voyage put commencer. Un voyage qui avait pour destination Poudlard, les ASPICS.  
Ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide, où ils purent s'installer tranquillement. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione prit la parole.  
« Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus voyager avec Harry et l'autre nouille.  
-Et moi ça me fait bizarre de ne plus voyager avec Blaise, Théo et les autres. » Quand il dit ça, ses yeux se voilèrent.  
« Mais toi, au moins, tu as Neville, Luna, moi j'ai personne dans ma maison. »  
Elle s'entendit dire : « si tu m'as moi. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Si Harry a réussi à te pardonner, je peux le faire. Et puis, on fait tous des erreurs dans nos vies. »  
Neville arriva dans le compartiment. Il salua Hermione ainsi que Drago. Le blond fut surpris.  
Après tout, peut-être que le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait demandé à ses amis de se montrer sympa envers lui.  
Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de féliciter Neville pour le courage qu'il avait montré durant la Bataille. Incivilité qu'il répara dès qu'il le put.  
Le jeune homme lui apprit que c'était Harry qui lui avait donné le courage de le faire.  
« Mais c'est qu'il fait des miracles le petit Potty dites-moi.  
-Oui, il a le don de trouver les mots justes pour chacun d'entre nous. Par contre, parfois il peut se montrer borné et s'énerver. Alors là, il faut tous se mettre aux abris. Tout le monde a peur de lui dans ce cas-là.  
-Par contre, enchaîna Hermione, c'est une crème avec son filleul.  
-En même temps, comment ne pas fondre devant sa bouille ? Il est tellement mignon aussi »  
Drago avait décroché au moment où les deux autres avaient commencé à parler du filleul d'Harry.  
Ca devait tellement être cool d'avoir Harry comme ami. Il ne laissait jamais tomber ses amis.  
Ils arrivèrent à pré au lard et descendirent du train pour monter dans les carrioles tirées par les Sombrales. Ils roulaient vers de nouveaux horizons et une nouvelle vie. Surtout pour Drago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : jeux dangereux  
Ce fut Slughorn qui accueillit les élèves à leurs arrivée. Il leur fit un discours : « Cette année, est une année nouvelle pour chacun d'entre nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu. Nous pouvons reprendre le court de notre vie. »  
Drago regarda le directeur de sa maison d'un œil suspicieux. Il débitait un discours général. Pour lui, Drago Malfoy, il devait réapprendre à vivre. A faire à nouveau confiance. Il avait la confiance d'Harry, d 'Hermione. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur le soutien de sa mère. Elle était le roc sur lequel il s'appuyait en pleine tempête.  
Une fois le discours terminé, ils purent entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait été complètement refaite, mais rien n'avait changé. Comme le château en fait. Tout avait été refait à l'identique.  
Puis chacun se dispersa pour rejoindre sa table. Hermione et Neville furent accueilli en héros. Hermione jeta un regard au Blond. Lui, était assis, seul. Il n'avait pas de voisin. Elle décida qu'elle irait le voir à la fin du banquet. La répartition put commencer. Drago avait le regard fixé sur la table des Lions : il y vit Neville qui se faisait courtisé par une grande partie des filles. Il était devenu la coqueluche de sa maison depuis que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait intégré l'académie supérieure de Magie. Hermione, elle, était un peu en se demanda si elle n'était pas triste que son meilleur ami ne soit pas avec elle pour partager ce moment. Durant leur sixième année, il avait entendu Harry dire à son amie qu'il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Il se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait envers ce bâtiment. Il était attaché à cette vieille bâtisse : il la trouvait plus chaleureuse que le Manoir, auquel, était associé pour lui les mots: torture mentale, odeur de mort, gang, guerre... Se rendant compte qu'il replongeait dans le passé, il se força à penser à autre chose. Il se rappela qu'il avait rougit lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il avait senti quelque chose se débloquer en lui. Comme si son cœur s'était remis à battre après un long moment. Une image lui vint alors en tête : la neige qui fond au soleil. Et ce soleil, c'était Miss-je sais-tout. A ce moment là, il se sentit revivre. Hermione, qui l'observait toujours du coin de l'œil, le vit se redresser et se demanda bien ce qui avait provoqué ce , était contente pour Neville, mais regrettait le fait qu'Harry ou bien Ginny n'avait pas revu leurs décision et ne l'avait pas accompagnée pour refaire leur septième année. Elle se sentirait bien seule elle aussi. D'un autre côté, elle était contente puisqu'elle aurait une année complète pour pouvoir vraiment travailler, et ainsi, elle ne serait pas tout le temps en train de courir après les garçons en leur disant de ne pas aller sauver le monde sorcier. Elle sût que ça lui manquerait aussi de ne pas le sauver. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas sauver ce monde là, mais, elle pouvait essayer de redonner le sourire à Drago. Elle croisa les pupilles grises du Serpentard et détourna le regard. Elle s'était senti rougir. C' était la première fois que cela deux là n'avaient rien suivi du petit discours qu'avait fait la directrice. Ils s'étaient jetés des regards. C'est ainsi que commença un jeu dangereux entre eux : le jeu de la séduction. Ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. De toute manière, personne ne les avaient rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Hermione dit bonsoir à ses camardes et monta directement au lit. En se mettant en pyjama, elle se remémora tous les événements qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago. Ce qui la frappa comme un cognard en plein dans les côtes, ce fut lorsqu'elle avait vu la peur dans les yeux du blond quand il avait dû passer du côté des Ténèbres. Elle y avait lu de la détresse. Il attendait que quelqu'un le sauve, que certains lui tendent la main en guise de pardon. Elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller en prison. Elle pleura en silence. Elle ne dormait toujours pas à minuit, alors, elle sortit de son dortoir. Tant pis si quelqu'un la surprenait en dehors de son dortoir en pleine nuit. Ses pas la menèrent en face de la salle sur demande. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit aussi Drago au même endroit.  
« Tiens comme c'est bizarre, on se suit.  
-Et moi, je tombe toujours sur toi en train de pleurer. Je vais commencer à me poser la question de savoir si tu n'es pas une fontaine déguisée en femme. Mais une femme magnifique »  
Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par une Hermione qui se jeta à son cou en pleurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7  
Lorsque Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, Drago, se demanda ce qu'elle avait. C'était la seconde fois qu'il la voyait pleurer en deux jours. Ses bras se refermèrent naturellement autour de la taille de la lionne. C'était la première fois qu'elle était bien dans les bras d'un homme. A part ceux d'Harry. Sauf que lui ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'elle le considérait comme son frère. Elle mouilla la chemise d'uniforme du gris et argent. Il eut la présence d'esprit de la faire entrer dans une pièce où un feu était allumé dans la cheminée, et un canapé,installé dans l'angle de la pièce. C'était une pièce aux couleurs claires. Il porta Hermione sur le canapé et la fit asseoir. Il lui donna son mouchoir, qu'elle prit pour s'essuyer les yeux.  
« -Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu pleures cette fois-ci ? »  
Elle hocha la tête, hoqueta et commença à parler : Hier en te... te voyant seul à ta table, je me suis dit que...que , tu te sentais un peu à l'écart de ta maison, et... et ensuite je me suis souvenue du jour de la Bataille finale où tu as dû te ranger aux côtés de ton père. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu cherchais à être secouru.  
-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement Hermione. Sinon, je n'imagine même pas ce que mon père m'aurait fait subir. »  
A ces mots, et aux scénarios qui se jouaient dans sa tête,la jeune femme eut encore plus froid. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Drago mourir. Qu'aurait -elle fait ?  
Toutes ces questions sans réponses épuisèrent la Gryffondor, et elle s'endormit dans les bras de Drago. Le jeune homme, lui, commençait juste à comprendre qu'elle s'était inquiété pour lui. Et il se dit qu'il aimait ce sentiment : Au moins il comptait pour une personne en dehors de sa mère. Il se promit de veiller sur elle. Lui aussi s'endormit sur le canapé.  
Le jour pointait lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Elle était un peu désorienter. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait terminé la nuit dans les bras de Drago. En parlant de lui, ses bras étaient toujours autour de sa taille. Comme s'il s'accrochait à elle. Elle se leva lentement, se rappela qu'elle était en pyjama. Elle retourna le plus rapidement possible dans son dortoir pour se recoucher. Un peu plus tard, elle entendit du bruit. Les premiers élèves se réveillaient. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était sept heures trente. Elle se leva, s'habilla et prit ses affaires de cours. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de remonter ici les prendre. En descendant prendre son petit déjeuner, elle se demanda si Drago était levé. Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle. Il était là, assis à sa table. Elle se dit qu'ils auraient pas mal de cours en commun : Potion, histoire de la magie, métamorphose... Elle n'avait pas remarqué de nouveaux professeurs. Alors, elle se dit que ce serait les même que lors de leurs sixième année.  
On leur distribua leurs emploi du temps. Chaque élève apostropha ses amis pour leur demander quels emploi du temps ils avaient. Neville, lui allait partager ses cours avec une poufsouffle : Hannah Abbott, une de ses admiratrices . Ainsi que Luna.  
Une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, elle se leva pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée : Potion. Elle espérait, ne pas faire partie du club de Slugh cette année.  
Elle était dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula. C'était un Serpentard. Il était grand, fin et métisse. Il ressemblait fort à Blaise Zabini. Elle se demanda en le voyant si ce n'était pas lui. Elle devrait demander à Drago ce qu'il était advenu de Blaise. Qu'avait-il fait après la guerre ? En parlant du blond, elle le vit arriver. Elle ramassa ses affaires qui étaient tombées à terre. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il n'avait rien vu et heureusement. Elle lui demanda ce qu'était devenu Blaise.  
« Ses parents n'étaient pas aussi fanatiques que les miens. Enfin mon père. Ses parents ont réussi à le faire sortir d'Angleterre. C'est pour ça qu'il a échappé aux poursuites du Magenmagot. Il est comme moi, un adolescent qui a dû grandir bien trop vite à son goût. Il a essayé de se défendre pour ne pas entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Lui aussi voulait un monde Sorcier en paix. C'est pourquoi il a décidé de fuir en France. » Il s'arrêta et lui demanda pourquoi cette fascination soudaine pour Blaise. Elle lui répondit qu'elle se demandait juste ce qu'il était devenu. Drago ne posa pas plus de question, car le professeur avait ouvert sa porte. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et le cours commença après que Slughorn leur ai dit qu'ici ils n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces. Hermione se concentra de toutes ses forces pour oublier l'étrange personnage qui l'avait bousculée en allant dans un autre cours. Ah moins qu'il n'allait autre part. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'y pensa plus jusqu'à la pause de midi. La guerre, malgré le fait qu'elle soit terminée, était toujours présente dans son esprit. Elle devrait être plus vigilante.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivée à sa table,la jeune femme était bizarre. Neville le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Qui était l'homme qui l'avait bousculée ? Aurait-elle une année calme et tranquille ?  
Elle vit arriver le jeune homme qui ressemblait très fortement à Blaise. Il se dirigea vers le blond et demanda à lui parler. Drago le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un coin assez reculé pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.  
Le métis prit la parole : « Bonjour Drago. Je suppose que tu ne me reconnais pas. » En effet, l'homme nia le connaître.  
« Je ne pensais tout de même pas avoir autant changé en six mois. J'espère simplement ne pas avoir pris de rides.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Le brun rigola puis reprit : « Je suis ton meilleur ami. Blaise Zabini. J'ai moi aussi été libéré pour bonne conduite. Et vu que je veux devenir Auror pour coincer les salops qui nous ont fait vivre un enfer. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Qu'un autre fou puisse reprendre la suite de Voldemort. »  
Le serpentard était tellement ahuri qu'il ne dit pas un mot. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. Alors, Blaise fit claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux et son ami réagit avait fallu que l'information monta jusqu'au cerveau du blond qui, ensuite prit Blaise dans ses bras.  
Il lui demanda tout de même pourquoi il avait bousculé Hermione, car oui, même si Hermione ne l'avait pas vu car il était encore assez loin, il avait vu quelqu'un la bousculer.  
-Je voulais juste lui faire peur ! «  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago s'était mis à crier : « mais ça va pas la tête, elle est fragile en ce moment ! » Maintenant toute l'école était au courant que l'Héroïne de Guerre, n'allait pas fort.  
Son vis à vis lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.  
« Bon bah je crois que la meilleure chose qui reste à faire c'est que tu ailles t'excuser au près d'elle. »  
Drago en colère valait vraiment un coup d'œil ! Il avait les mains sur les hanches et ses yeux bleus gris s'étaient teints encore un peu plus. Il ne lui restait plus que le tablier fait magiquement pour qu'il ressemble à Mme Weasley .  
Un éclat de rire tira les deux hommes de leur dispute. Ils regardèrent la personne en face d'eux d'un drôle d'œil.  
« Oui Hermione ?  
-Tu me fais penser à Mme Weasley lorsqu'elle enguirlande ses enfants.  
-Je fais si peur que ça ?  
-Non mais c'est assez comique. »  
Blaise se dirigea vers elle et s'excusa platement de l'avoir bousculé car il était légèrement en retard pour le cours de métamorphose. Et vu que la directrice est à cheval sur les horaires...  
La brunette prit la parole : « T'inquiètes pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.  
-Oh fait Hermione, comment es-tu au courant ?  
-Tout simplement parce que j'étais près de la porte et que vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets. Surtout toi quand tu hurles Drago . »  
Puis les trois personnes regagnèrent la grande salle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux et les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Sentant qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention, Blaise prit Draco par la manche de son pull et ils allèrent à leur table sans oser regarder personne.  
Neville, qui avait le statut de héros-comme tous ceux qui étaient revenus-,se leva et demanda la parole à la directrice qui accéda à sa demande en l'invitant au pupitre. C'est d'ici, qu'il prit la parole en disant à ses camardes que chacun faisait ses propres choix, et vu qu'il n'y avait plus la guerre, il valait mieux faire la paix. Et Hermione, avait , elle commencé à la faire avec les Serpentards et que beaucoup d'entre eux devraient suivre l'exemple. Il fut applaudi par ses camardes de Gryffondor.  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses deux amis serpentard, et ils agitèrent la main pour dire merci au brun qui leur répondit un tonitruant merci.  
« Franchement, tu m'épates là, Neville.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me dises ça ?  
-Et bien ta prise de position face à nous trois.  
-As-tu cours cet après midi Hermione ?  
-Oui, mais je ne reprends qu'à quinze heures. »  
Neville regarda vers la table des argents et verts et il vit que les deux personnes qu'il cherchait à éviter étaient entrain de se nourrir. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione et il lui dit : « -Bien, dans ce cas là, je t'invite à me rejoindre dans notre salle commune, dans disons,une heure, ça te va ? »  
Elle était surprise qu'il ait quelque chose à lui expliquer, mais elle accepta car elle tenait absolument à savoir ce que c'était.  
Le déjeuner se termina dans le calme. En sortant de table, les deux gryffondor virent que Slughorn se dirigeait vers eux. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en priant Merlin que le professeur n'ait pas en tête de les inviter à son club.  
« Ah les héros de guerre. J'ai bien vu qu' Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas joint à vous cette année, c'est bien dommage. Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de faire partie de mon club. Qu'en dites vous ?  
-J'aurai bien aimé professeur , mais cette année ça va être impossible. Je donne déjà des cours particuliers à un ensemble d'étudiant les soirs ou vous faites vos soirées.  
-Moi c'est pareil monsieur, j'aide Hermione en donnant des cours de botanique. »  
Ils virent la déception se dessiner sur les traits du professeur, mais n'eurent aucune compassion pour ses soirées. Il leur tourna le dos et les deux amis se firent un clin d'oeil.  
Leurs chemins se séparèrent à l'escalier. Neville allait en cours de potions, et Hermione partit vers la bibliothèque. Elle fut rattrapée par ses deux nouveaux amis qui voulurent savoir ce que leur avait voulu le directeur de leur maison. Quand elle eut terminé de leur dire, elle leur demanda s'il leur avait aussi fait cette proposition. Ils secouèrent la tête en signe de négation  
En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à avoir trouvé une table libre.  
Hermione demanda à Drago de l'aide pour les potions, car elle avait du mal dans cette matière, et elle savait qu'il était extrêmement doué pour ça. En échange, elle l'aida avec l'Histoire de la magie, car, elle était une encyclopédie vivante. L'heure tourna et il fut l'heure de quitter ses amis pour aller retrouver Neville et son secret.  
Elle le trouva assit dans un fauteuil près du feu . Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.  
« Quelle est la chose que tu voulais me dire?  
-Voilà, quand tu es partie sur la côte méditerranéenne , Harry est venu me voir chez ma grand mère et il m'a expliqué que j'aurai pu être l'Elu. Il est resté avec moi pendant des heures alors qu'il avait à s'occuper de Teddy et j'ai pu lui poser pleins de questions. Et depuis que je sais ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne. Ça m'a donné la confiance en moi qui me manquait, et depuis je me sens mieux. »  
C'est pour ça que depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il s'investissait plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir une mission à accomplir. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami. A croire qu' Harry était un magicien avec les gens. Il avait un don pour les mettre en confiance. Il ne les jugeait pas et il faisait preuve de pardon. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami. Hermione était fière de lui. Le petit Neville avait bien changé depuis l'année de leurs onze ans. En fait c'est Harry qui l'avait poussé à sortir de sa coquille en l'encourageant.  
Hermione s'excusa auprès de Neville et se leva pour aller en cours de métamorphose.  
Elle arriva pile à l'heure. Il ne restait qu'une place libre. Celle à côté de Drago.  
A la fin de l'heure, et après leur avoir donné la date de leur premier contrôle, qui serait la semaine suivante, le professeur de métamorphose vint à la rencontre de la brune.  
« J'ai entendu que mon collègue vous voulait pour son club et que Neville et vous aviez refuser. Mais ce qui me plaît le plus c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas y aller. J'ai trouvé que votre idée était excellente. Je l'annoncerai ce soir au dîner.  
-Vous voulez dire que vous allez recréer l'armée de Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, mais sous un autre nom. Que diriez-vous de ça : l'entraide des Fondateurs ?  
-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
-Que c'est ce qu'ont voulu les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard Mademoiselle Granger."  
Je suis d'accord avec vous pour le nom.  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Hermione."  
Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule.  
Se ressaisissant, Hermione se précipita à la bibliothèque et se mit à écire à Harry. Une fois, écrite, elle alla demander à Drago so elle pouvait utiliser sa chouette pour envoyer sa missive à Harry. Ayant accepté, elle se rendit à la volière et elle accrocha la lettre à la patte de Neige qui partit vers Londres. 


End file.
